wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 7, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the weekly WCRPG Update. Those of you in the States, I hope that (like myself) you all had a very pleasant Independence Day holiday and weekend. Today I'm trying something new: I'm posting today's update directly at the WCRPG Wikia site, with the intention of merely posting a link to the update at CIC and RSI. The impetus for that is to save myself a little bit of time; the formatting rules are different for the CIC and RSI forums, so this way I should just have to type up the update once. I'll try this out for a few weeks and if it turns out okay I'll keep it up; if not, I'll switch back to the way things have been done since the beginning. This week I at long last got to a stopping point on ships for the Elegy campaign. On Monday, I added design notes for the remaining Firekkan designs and I worked on the two remaining non-Firekkan craft, the Fluyt and the Barque, making the decision on Monday to have the two ship classes manufactured by the same company. I was able to finish up the design of the Fluyt on Monday and nearly was able to finish up the Barque as well. I finished up the Barque early in the day on Tuesday, leaving just the Firekkan craft to do. I built most of the stats for the Warrax-class destroyer escort Tuesday, but realized I needed set fighter statistics before I could complete it, so I switched over to work on the Yoshira and Helbraus fighters. The Yoshira stats were completed on Tuesday and I finished work on the Helbraus stats on Wednesday, allowing me to finish up the Warrax. I also finished up stats on the Vrystall-class corvette before the end of the day on Wednesday. Thursday saw completed stats on the Spikeri and Dramik transports and completed headers for all the Firekkan craft, leaving Elegy Chapter 7.2 in a state where the headers and stats for all ships were complete and leaving pictures of eleven craft left to do. I don't consider generating those pictures crucial work and I am still in the process of re-learning Blender (lost all of last week for that due to ongoing construction in my workplace - and will lose this week as well for sure), so this week I'm liable to move on to Chapter 7.1 and start knocking out some characters at long last. I did receive a request this week from Doc Wade, who has become the first member of the wiki's native forum. He has asked to see some stats produced for ships from the Holding the Line campaign, one of the PBM campaigns of the old Ace's Club. He's specifically interested in seeing some stats for the Border Worlds designs and I will be proceeding with work based on the information he's provided with me so far. If any of you have any access to any of the old Ace's materials and can make them available for my perusal, I would be very appreciative (particularly if any of you knows anything about TCS Fenris...). So the plan for this week is to move into characters in Chapter 7.1. I still haven't made a great deal of inroads here, though I do already have a list of about a dozen characters or so. The big thing is going to be how to figure out how they will all play into the campaign. I mean, yes I know that Stella Lee is the governor of Epsilon Sector, but I still don't know how big of a role she will wind up playing the campaign. I suppose the thing to do is make a profile for everybody - no matter how significant they may or may not be - and then weed out the ones that don't wind up having any bearing on the story later. I've got that, I've still got to finish up faction profiles in Chapter Six and I've still got the miscellanea to work through in 7.3 before I can begin work in on the campaign proper. There's still a lot of work to do, but with ships as complete as they are I get the sense that the bulk of the work on the campaign setting is complete at this point. Let's hope it pans out that way. That's it for this week; next update between 11-14Z on July 14th. Category:Blog posts